ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy (Feature Film)/Transcript
Act I The Movie Begins at the Cartoon Network Studios, the Owner had a meeting with the Eds. *Owner: Okay now I Know the Show bumped out of first Place Rating. *Ed: I SMELL STINKY CHESSE! *Edd: Let our Boss Talk. *Owner: Hold on Where's Eddy? *Edd: He's Coming in Late. *Owner: Yokogami Again? *Edd: Yeah. *Owner: Listen, Since Your Show is out of the Ratings.... I'm Afraid that... Ed Edd n Eddy and Friends Show is Cancelled. *Edd: Cancelled?! We Lost Fame? *Owner: I'm Going to Call my Favorite Secerity Guard *Edd: Security Guard? Who is He? While Walking Out of the Studio after Watching that Amazing Show, A Guard named Cillian Darcy is a Miserable Man and a Good Friends with the Owner. *Cillian: Yokogami. *Yokogami: Cillian How're You Holding up? *Cillian: Nothing Much. I'm Doing a Good Work for the Past 30 Years. The Owner Throwing me an Anniversry Party in the Falls *Yokogami: I Haven't Seen Your Sister For the Last 49 Years. *Cillian: We Just Had a Fight Years Ago. It's my Job for Money for my Sister. *Yokogami: I Know the Owner, He's our Good Friend sinces we Were 10. He Want to Tell you Something. *Cillian: What is It? *Yokogami: Turtlewaxing. *Cillian: Great! *Cillian's Waxing his Friend's Car, The Owner Kick the Eds and His Friends out of the Studio *Owner: Please Get out! You're Fired! Morning Cillian! *Cillian: Morning Buddy. *Eddy: Huh?! a Security Guard? *Owner: Yeah, He's my Good Friend. *Cillian: He Throwing me an Anniversery Party in the falls. *Owner: For 30 Years of Working. *Edd: Happy Anniversry Cillian. *Cillian: Thanks. Hey Pal What do you Want from Me? *Owner: Pal, Listen I've Cancelled Their Cartoon so I Need to Escort the 3 Eds out. *Cillian: You've Cancelled The Show? *Owner: Yeah Pal, Listen i Want you to Escort them Out so I Can Figure this Out. Can You? *Cillian: Okay. *Owner: Good. Edd, I Want to Talk to you. While Chasing Ed and Eddy, They Accidentally Set one of the Studios on Fire. *Cillian: What did you Do?!! *Eddy: Yokogami's in There! *Yokogami: Cillian Darcy!!!!! *Stroming towards Cillian* You've Destroyed my Favorite Studio! *Eddy: Yokogami, *Yokogami: GET OUTTA HERE EDDY! *Owner: Cillian... are you okay? Come With me, Listen... Cillian i Saw the Studio on Fire, I Know it's an Accident. *Cillian: Buddy i'm Sorry.... *Owner: this is Too Much... I Think you Should Take a Vacation. Just Go Home Cillian You're Fired. *Edd: Can You Just Recondier about our Show? *Owner: Wait?... You...You ARE PERFECT ABOUT OUR NEW SHOW! *Eddy: Double D, You're Staying? *Owner: Edd, I Offer You that You willl be the New Main Protagonist of the Biecp Brothers, An Action Packed Cartoon and Exchanged... You Can Take a Week Off. *Edd: Sorry you Guys... This is Goodbye.... *Ed: Goodbye Double D *Eddy: We'll See you Someday. Eddy and Ed Walked away from Edd who is Staying the Studio and they are So Sad. Act II A fancy English Tudor. Cillian rides up on his motorbike. *Delia Ketchum: Little Cillian! Delia Ketchum is clipping the hedges next door along with Mr. Mime. There are three pigeons eating bird seed from birdhouse on a stand next to Delia. The top of Sylvester's head can be viewed eying the pigeons. Cillian waves back, smiling warmly but wearily. *Cillian: Hey, Mrs. Ketchum! Mr. Mime! Pigeons. *Pigeon: How was your day at work? *Cillian: Eventful. Cillian goes in the house. Deila Ketchum and Mr. Mime dosen't notice that Sylvester is up at they're level, about the grap the pigeons. Delia snips the hedges absent-mindedly, lobbing off Sylvester's tail. Sylvester screams and shoots out of frame. Cillian enters the house. He shuts the door and sighs deeply. There is the sudden sound of his gym bag unzipping. Ed and Eddy climbs out. *Eddy: Look, it's your old friends Ed and Eddy. Ed sticks out his tongue and gives Cillian a great big Wet Willy (tongue in ear). *Cillian: Hey, how...? *Eddy: Don't think about it for too long; it'll just mess with your head. Ed and Eddy strolls around the place, touching everything, turning stuff over, shaking it, etc. *Eddy: So Ed, looks like you, me, and the security guard are fellow slackers, footloose and employment free... *Cillian: I'm sorry. Did I miss the part where I invited you in? Ed and Eddy places they're hands on a neat stack of magazines and spreads them haphazardly across the table. They glances at the covers. The Bicep Brothers and Edd are on every cover. Ed and Eddy snorts. *Eddy: Liberal Media Bias. Eddy picks up a Hollywood Reporter, which somehow managed to get printed, delivered and end up in a pile of read magazines in a house. *Eddy: Well, no such thing as bad publi... (noticing something) Oooo... *Cillian: Prehaps I was being too polite. Get out. *Eddy: (laughs) If I had a nickel for... Ed and Eddy notices something. They zip out of frame *Cillian: Eddy, Ed. *Eddy: Yeah? *Cillian: Get out of My House Now! *Eddy: Before we Go, We Just Want to Say, We're Sorry for got you Fired. *Cillian: I'm Listening... Why? *Eddy: We Lost Fame and Our Home. *Ed: Yeah. We Lost Our Friends. *Cillian: Look... I Know We Lost Ours Jobs. You're Welcome to Stay Here if you Want. *Eddy: Yes! Thanks Cillian *Cillian: How do you Know who I Am?! *Eddy: Your Neighbour Told Us about you. You're an Good Man, Your Parents Died after You're Born. *Cillian: That's Right. You 2 are Welcome to Live Here as my cartoonist Sons. *Eddy: Thanks. At Night while Cillian, Eddy and Ed are Asleep, A Misterious Figure throw a Rock to Cillian's Room. *Cillian: a Rock. *Eddy: There's a note. *Cillian: it's Saids... Dear Cillian Darcy, I escaped from prison and I have your long lost twin sister, Let me Take Care of her, We can Have a Family, Your arch-enemy Mr. Black". *Ed: Mr. Black? *Cillian: He's my Nemesis sinces we Were 15. *Eddy: You're a CIA Agent? *Cillian: I'm Retired now It's Time for me to Come out Of Retirement... I Gotta Rescue my Sister. *Eddy: Rescue Your Sister.... Wait You're Kino's Older Twin? *Cillian: Yes, I'm Going to Rescue Her. *Eddy: We're Coming with you. *Ed: we Need an Adventure! *Cillian: Alright, Let's Go! We're Going to Use my old Car. *Eddy: Wow! Is that the...? *Cillian: My Old Peerless GT Car. Get in! so then Cillian, Ed and Eddy drives off onto a new adventure, Back at the Studio, Edd (who Sad after Leaving Ed and Eddy to Continuing his Fame by starring with the Bicep Brothers) Talk to the Director.. *Edd: Are you Sure that I'm Can Do it? *Director: Hey, You're Becoming Famous Edd! Listen the Owner can Figure your Old Show. And the Owner Promise you 1 Season and the Figure is Out. At a club of characters from canceled cartoons, Edd Walked to the Bar to Have a Drink. *Danny: Hey Edd. *Edd: Hello, Danny, Hello Sawyer. You're Here for Something? *Sawyer: We're Married at the Marriage Room. *Edd: Congratulations. I'm Here to Practise for the First Episode of the Bicep Brothers. *Danny: I Heard is Going to Be Amazing. *Edd: I Really Missed Ed and Eddy. *Sawyer: How are They? *Edd: I Don't Know. I Haven't See them since Yesterday. *His Phone Rings and Answering it* Hello? *Owner: EDD! Good News! The Show's up to 5th Place! *Edd: Wait my Show? *Owner: I Just Found a Loophole. As For Now Ed Edd n Eddy and Friends is No Longer Cancelled, I'm Adding New Characters, I'm Adding Clementine from the Walking Dead Game as Eddy's Adopted Sister! *Edd: Good Lord! The Show is Going to Air?! *Owner: In the Falls, Find Ed and Eddy. and I'm Rehiring Cillian from Now On... You're Fired from the Bicep Brother. *Edd: You Want me to Keep my Script? *Owner: Don't worry, I'll Get a New One. Now Here's You Mission, Find Ed and Eddy and Bring them Back to my Studio. *Edd: I Hope They're Not on the Road While Heading to Las Vegas, Cillian Ed and Eddy are Enjoying Talking. *Eddy: Well It's Good to Strenge! *Cillian: Eddy, Ed. I'm Really Starting to Like You. *Eddy: See, Della's Right, He's a Nice Man. Hey, What Ever Happened To you and Kino? *Cillian: We Had an Argument Years Ago. *Eddy: Whoa. *Ed: Wow. *Eddy: Now Look. You're a Security Guard and We're Toons, You're Our Friend and Mr. Black is the Enemy. *Cillian: Listen Eds. I'm Not a Security Guard, It's a Job what i Do for Money for Kino to Say I'm Sorry. I'm a Stuntman. *Eddy: a Stuntman? Cool! *Cillian: Yeah! I'm in those Movies. I Wish I Was a Kid Again. *Eddy: Maybe you can Be a Kid Again. *Cillian: I Just Can't Be a Security Guard Anymore. *Eddy: Listen, Okay? Once we can Find Kino, We're Going to Join Forces. *His Phone Rings and Anwsering it* Yeah? *Edd: Ed! Eddy! It's me, I Know You Guys Haven't Spoke Yesterday, I Have a Good New... *Eddy: Listen Sockhead, Get Lost. *Edd: Ed, Eddy. Our Show is no Longer Cancelled, It's Planning for a Crossover with that Walking Dead Episodic Game. *Eddy: Look We're Fired and Not you! Cillian Came out of Retirement as a CIA Agent and We're Off the Las Vegas with Him for our Adventure to Rescue Kino. Goodbye. *Edd: CIA Agent? Kino? At the Black Organization, a Man with an Black Suit and Boots. Watching Kino who's Been Torturing. *Mr. Black: The Kidnapping is Very Good. Now We Need, "My Enemy". *Kalin: Mr. Black, I've Found Out about Something Intersting. *Mr. Black: Good job. *Turns on his Tv Screen and Watch the Car where Cillian's Driving* Well, Kalin. It's Seen That You're Little Brother know About "The Final Diamond" and They're Going to Las Vegas. Kalin, Toon Weasels. We're Going to Keep Kino Safe and Find The Diamond. Act III At Cillian's House, A Misterious Woman Arrived to his Home and Walked inside. *Woman: Cillian? It's Me. I Haven't Seen You in the Last 30 Years and I Have to Bring you Back to the CIA. Cillian? Where are You? *Saw a Note and Read it* Let's See.... ''" Hey Emma, If you're reading this I Have decided to come out of retirement and I'm going after Mr. Black who just escape from prison and kidnapped Kino, Ed and Eddy are also taging along. Thanks for being a good friend, Cillian Darcy. ''Kino's Been Kidnapped? Cillian's In... Las Vegas?! I Must Get him. *Get in the Car* *Edd: Hey! *Emma: Double D?! Listen, I Have Go To Bring Cillian Back to.... *Edd: CIA? I know. Ed and Eddy are Going with him. *Wayne: Girlpants Let's go! *Lucien: Come on Wayne. *Emma: Listen you boys, I Wanna Make you An Offer. Come with me to Find the Boys and I'll Let you Continue your Work. *Edd: It's Emma Evil Right? I Believe i must Find Ed and Eddy and they're on the road. Alright. I'm in. *Wayne: Emma, I Know you're a Former Criminal and Partner with Cillian. *Lucien: Wayne. Mom told us! Trust me! *Wayne: Let's Go. *Emma: Okay, Get in. And then Emma, Edd, Wayne and Lucien are in the Car and Drive off After Cillian. So then Cillian, Ed, and Eddy arrived in Las Vegas and search inside a casino to check things out. *Cillian: Boys, Time for Our Mission. Find Lucy, She Told me that She's Undercovering here. It's going to Be Dangerous. At the presidential lair Kalin and Shredder are making a deal. *Kalin: Your awards will be perfect Shredder... stop Cillian and I'll brided you $100000000. *Shredder: Deal. *Cillian, Ed and Eddy are at the Show where Lucy Preforming. *Eddy: So You're Friends with Lucy? *Cillian: Yeah Since We Were 15. *Eddy: and so is Emma Evil? *Cillian: Yeah. *Foghorn Leghorn: Howdy Y'all Folk, Time for a Big Event, Please Welcome to our Good Singer, 59 Miss Lucy Liu. *Cillian: Lucy... My Old Friend... *Lucy: *Whisper* Cillian... Meet me at the Dressing Room. *At the Dressing Room, Cillian Ed Eddy and Lucy Meet Up. *Cillian: Hey Lucy. *Lucy: Cillian! *Hugging Him* It's Been a Long Time! *Eddy: You're Friends! *Cillian: Told you. At the Back of the Stage, Shredder, Bebop, and Rocksteady are Talking. *Shredder: Listen! We Have to Stop Cillian and Keep Kino. *Rocksteady: That Means, The Million Dollars is Ours? *Cruella: Yes! *Back in the Dressing room Eddy and Eddy are Talking While Cillian talking to Lucy who is Changing. *Eddy: Ed! We're Planning What's Going On? *Ed: Come on Eddy! *Cillian: So, Kino is in Trouble and I Have to Stop Mr. Black from Take over the World. *Lucy: Really? She's in Trouble? I Think i can Help. *Cillian: You're a Good Friend. *Lucy: Now I Think You 2 Complete your 1st Mission. *Eddy: Wow! *Cillian: Good job you 2. What's Going on With Mr. Black? *Lucy: Black is Trying to Discover the Ancient Diamond, It Has a Super National Powers, It has an Abillity That 2 People are Now Young In their Original Age. *Cillian: So, I Can Find it and Became a Kid again! *Lucy: That's Right, I Got this Card, it's a Duel Monsters Power Card Called Map of Power. *Cillian: Thanks. *Eddy: Okay, We have this Card, Can we Go? *Lucy: Give this Card to J. *Eddy: Who's J? *Cillian: He's a Best Friend of Ours. *Eddy: He's Okay? *Cillian: Yeah, I Hope. *Shredder: *Open the Door* Hello! *Eddy and Ed: Shredder and His Goons!!! *Kalin: Okay Shredder, Get them! *Cillian: *Thoughs* Is that....? Kalin? *Lucy: Cillian Run and Find J, And Don't Lose the Card! *Cillian: Let's Go Boys! Cillian Ed and Eddy Saw Bebop and Rocksteady. *Bebop: Get Him!! *Rocksteady: Let's Do it *Cillian: Bring it On Chowknockers! Cillian Box Rocksteady in the Face and Kick Bebop in the Groin, His Cartoon Self Appeared as His Son. *Toon Cillian: Dude! I'm Free!! *Eddy: Wow... Cillian and Toon Cillian Fought Back and Battled him and Everyone in the Casino watched the Fight and Boxes them Out and Everyone Cheers *Toon Cillian: Let's Get Outta Here Dad! *Eddy: Run! We'll Talk Later!! *Ed: Amazing Fighting Skills. *Eddy: You're Awesome. Cillian Toon Cillian Ed and Eddy are into His Car and Then Got Broke Down. *Shredder: They're Getting Away! *Bebop: Let's Get them. *Cillian: Guys Run! Cillians and the Eds Run towards to the City and then Emma, Edd Wayne and Lucien arrived. *Edd: Wow, Vegas. *Emma: We're never going to find those three. *Toon Cillian: WHAT THE HELL! *Got Squiased* *Cillian: Get in you three! *Edd: Got you three. *Eddy: One of them is his son. *Edd: What?! *Cillian: Excuse me... Emma?! *Emma: Cillian! *Eddy: Sockhead. Twins *Edd: Ed and Eddy! *Wayne: Girlpants. *Lucien: Wayne. *Shredder: There they are! *Cillian: I'm driving! *Emma: Hurry! They drive off and being chased by Shredder and his goons. Cillian driving Emma sits beside him, Toon Cillian helping Wayne and Eddy by pushing Lucien and Edd out of the window. *Toon Cillian: Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! *Emma: Cillian! I Need you To Come back to CIA! *Cillian: I'm Out of Retirement. so what Brings you Here Edd? Give Up on your Fame? *Edd: You've stole my friends! *Eddy: Your friends?! We're Cillian's adopted sons. *Toon Cillian: My own adopted brothers?! awesome thanks dad! *Cillian: Quiet! While escaping from Shredder and his Goons in the car chase. Cillian discovers that Edd wants Ed and Eddy back and about to crash! Emma pushed the button into the flight mode and take off, Shredder crashed into his casino. *Emma: Are anyone okay? *Toon Cillian: Hey Emma right? *Emma: Whoa! Cillian and Toon Cillian?! *Eddy: Cillian, you got a son. *Toon Cillian: Cillian's an artist, he designs me and connects with me. *Ed: Cool. *Cillian: Thanks. okay Now let's get outta here and find J. *Emma: J?! I haven't seen that man since you've retired. *Cillian: He's a nice man.... What's the E mean? *Emma: We ran out of GAS!!!! The Car about to Crash in Death Valley and Already Crashed, So Then Cillian Emma, Ed Edd Eddy Wayne and Lucien are Setting up Camp. *Edd: Wanna Talk? *Eddy: No! While Wayne and Lucien are Burning more Wood for the Campfire. *Wayne: Hey Lucien, Sorry for what Happened since we were Kids, I'm So Mad since our Show got Cancelled. *Lucien: It's Okay. Your Forgiven. We Both can Work together to Help Cillian to Find Kino. *Wayne: Okay. Sorry Double D. We need your Script to Burn. *Edd: No! At the Sleeping Bags, Cillian Looking at His Card while Emma Begins to Talk to Him. *Emma: Hey Cillian, You Really Think that Duel Card is Going to Help you to Find Kino? *Cillian: Yeah, I'm Going to Find Her. *Emma: I Know it's Your Choice but I Really Want you to Come Back to CIA after 30 Years. *Cillian: I'm Going After Black. *Emma:... They Offer you a Deal, Defeat Mr. Black and You're Out, Your Free. *Cillian: I Need to Think in the Morning. *Edd: I'm telling you Eddy, I want you come back along with Ed. *Eddy: Nice try, I'm not talking to you, not after you deserted us. *Edd: Eddy! please listen to me. *Eddy: I'm not listening. *Edd: Eddy, i'm sorry. *Eddy: JUST save it The scene cuts to morning in the hot sun and Emma is trying to get a siginal on her phone. *Emma: Hello, is anyone there, hello, hello Emma hangs up the phone realizing it's useless know. *Emma: You know after I'd retired I'd hope I was thinking of becoming a gym teacher. *Ed: I was going to be a dancer. Cillian strolls up to the group, no worse for wear. *Cillian: Nothing ten miles in that, that or that direction. So I suggest we go that way. Eddy falls to his knees, grabbing Emma's legs. *Eddy: Who are you kidding, We're goners. Water! We're all gonna die, alone, our dramatic death throes unseen by the voting members of the Motion Picture Academy! (weakly) Agua por favor... Cillian is distracted by something on the horizon. *Cillian: Hey, look! A heat wave apparition? No, it's... it's an S-Mart, with no parking lot or roads leading to it. Eddy gets up and dusts himself off, no worse for wear. *Edd: (aside, to audience) Man, how much did that cost 'em? *Toon Cillian: Shut up, sockhead, one of my dad's friends is Ash Williams. *Eddy: Who cares, with shopping convenience at such low prices! *Toon Cillian: Last one there is a squid! *Eddy: You're on! Eddy and Toon Cillian races toward the S-Mart. *Eddy: Water! Fresca! Mountain Dew! Gatorade products! Am I forgetting any one? Cillian turns to Emma, accusingly. *Cillian: Was this your idea? *Emma: (defensively) The audience expects it. They don't even notice this kind of thing anymore. Our heroes happily exit, outfitted with new outfits, waterbottles, drinks and brand name snacks. This image appears on the floating video screen on the dais. Mr. Black pushes a button in the romate. Nothing happens. He hits the remote with the butt of his hand, pushes a button and the video screen goes up. Mr. Black picks up another remote. He points it upwards and pushes a button. An upside-down trussed-up Shredder is lowered to several inches below Mr. Black's eye level. He pushes another button. Shredder is lifted to several inches above eye level. He pushes a third adjustment gets it right. *Mr. Black: How did this happen? *Shredder: Mistakes were made. By others. *Mr. Black: Thank you for your report. Mr. Black pushes a button on his remote. Shredder zips up out of frame. A beat later we see Shredder falling past the window. *Mr. Black: It now appears that in order to obtain the location of the diamond, we will have to exterminate two people and six toons. A moral objections? *Weasels: (Evil Chuckles) Good one. *Mr. Black: But now thanks to Shredder we're hopeless. Mr. Black walks over to where Kino is hanging in a gibbet cage. (Next to her stands Professor Finbarr Calamitous lovingly examining various insturments of torture on a table before him.) Mr. Black picks up a hard mixer from the table and menaces Kino. *Mr. Black: Unless, My Dear New Daughter, you would like to save us the bother of eliminating your twin brother? *Kino: My brother and nephew are going to kick your evil butt! Mr. Black and his vulture chuckles *Weasel #5: Uh, Mr. Black, a suggestion? Perhaps we should activate our "Rocket" operatives. Mr. Black, Kalin, The Vulture, and the other weasels roll their eyes. *Weasel #5: They are due for a win. Cut to Team Rocket saying the infamous Team Rocket motto. *Jessie: Prepare for trouble! *James: Make it double! *Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! *James: To unite all peoples within our nation! *Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love! *James: To extend our reach to the stars above! *Jessie: Jessie! *James: James! *Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! *James: Surrender now or prepare to fight! *Meowth: Meowth.... Team Rocket are cut off abruptly and picks up a phone that's built into an organ-pipe cactus. *Team Rocket: Hello? Cut to Cillian, Emma, Wayne, Lucien, Ed, Edd, Toon Cillian and Eddy who are still walking in the desert. *Cillian: Okay Emma, I thinked about it, I'll accept the offer they gave me. *Emma: Okay, thanks. Now here's the plan, we'll take the next car or camel and I'll take your son, Wayne and Lucien to Paris, France so we can meet up. *Cillian: Okay. Son, this is going to where we're meet up. *Toon Cillian: Thanks Dad. *Cillian: Don't worry, Me and the Eds are continuing walking to see J. *Emma: Our friend? *Cillian: Yep. the card is leading us to him. Next we have a long angle of Cillian, Emma, Wayne, Lucien, Ed, Edd, Toon Cillian, and Eddy through binocular vision. Team Rocket lowers their binoculars and silently sniggers. They are sitting on an office chair; they turn to face a desktop computer on a rock with a power cord trailing O.S.. The computer screen displays a very professional ACME.COM WEBSITE. The tagline reads, "For all your mayhem needs." Cut back to Cillian, Emma, Wayne, Lucien, Ed, Edd, Toon Cillian, and Eddy. *Emma: okay. I'm coming with you. *Eddy: Cillian, We're a team. *Cillian: Eddy, you're a good one. Cut back to Team Rocket who are typing fiendishly at their computer. The computer screen displays a gaily colored page for an "ACME Armored Rocket Launcher and Sports Utility Vehicle." The mouse pointer clicks the "BUY" button. The screen reads "Would you like gift wrap?" and a graphic bug blinks: "FREE!" The pointer clicks on "YES." The screen responds, "Your order is on its way!" Team Rocket rubs their hands together gleefully. Then a wooden crate the size of a bungalow tressed with a ribbon lands on them, flattening the entire area. After a beat, a rocket launches out of the side of the crate (about where it would based on the picture of the SUV with rocket launcher), zooms up into the air, in an arc, and comes right back down on the crate and explodes sending Team Rocket flying into the air. *Jessie: We failed already. *James: This sucks, we demand a raise. *Meowth: I hate this job. *Team Rocket: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Cut back to Cillian, Emma, Wayne, Lucien, Ed, Edd, Toon Cillian, and Eddy. *Emma: Well, I guess we can get to out of America to rescue Kino to start our adventure. *Toon Cillian: Emma's right. *Cillian: Here. (gives Emma his pack) see you there. *Eddy: Let's go Cillian. *Edd: Eddy, listen about what I say... *Cillian: My twin sister is an nice, calm and kind-hearted girl I ever had and now I'm... Cillian and Emma vanishes into thin air. Just as Ed, Edd, Eddy, Wayne, Lucien, and Toon Cillian notices this, they smack into thin air. Inside, Cillian and Emma walked through a "doorway" surrounded by some kind of invisible field. They can see the others on the other side, as if looking through Polarized sunglasses. They watch as Ed shakes himself off and smacks right into the force field again. Outside, Ed, Edd, Wayne, and Lucien are feeling this invisible wall as Eddy and Toon Cillian staggers around. Cillian's head pops out of thin air. *Cillian: Hey guys, it's air-conditioned in here! Cillian yanks Edd, Eddy, Wayne, Lucien, and Toon Cillian into thin air. A moment later, Edd and Eddy reaches out and yanks Ed in. The eight look around, amazed. On one side, the desert; on the other some kind of gleaming, high-tech laboratory. Suddenly, a giant angry monster is headed straight for them, claws waving, teeth bared and roaring (Everyone screams) Our heroes are petrified. The drooling beast closes the gap with a few powerful strides. It positions its maw to snap Emma in two. A metal claw drops from O.S. and picks up the creature bodily just before it can pounce. Edd goes weak in the knees; Ed steadies him. Eddy and Toon Cillian goes weak in the knees; Cillian lets him drop to the floor. The claw lowers the monster carefully into what looks like a giant Mason jar. Another device screws on a giant metal top; a third machine punches air holes. Wayne turns matter-of-factly to Lucien. *Wayne: I told you there was something in this direction. *Lucien: (staring, in shock) Yes. How satisfying this must be for you. Just then, A phalanx of jump-suited minions carrying metal poles forms before them. *Eddy: Ah, here you are. Now if you’ll lead me to your... Eddy strides forward. One of the guards touches Eddy with his pole. He melts into a puddle on the ground. *Liquid Eddy: That's relaxing. Alpha 5 with an elaborate ID badge emerges from the phalanx. *Alpha 5: You are not welcome here, please leave at once. A harried-looking man in a smock with an elaborate ID badge emerges from behind him. This is J and Beside him is a Boy who Looks Like Cillian. *Emma: J! *Cillian: Lorcan?! *Lucien: You two know these guys? *Lorcan: Cillian? *Cillian: It's been a long time. *Alpha 5: Master J, I believe you're friends with him. *J: Alpha, let them stay. Follow me. J starts walking. They follow. J sucks the puddle of Eddy up with a turkey baster. Eddy's eyeballs float around in the baster. *J: Don't worry, Alpha will have you all fixed. *Liquid Eddy: Thanks *J: Alpha. *Alpha 5: Yes Master. *J: Ask for you seven come with me. *Cillian: im here on a mission. *J: Really? *Cillian: Mr Black Kidnapped Kino. *J: You're Twin Sister? *Lucien: Cillian Has a Sister? *Wayne: She's Our Old Animator since 2002. *J: I Can't Believe it..!! You're On an Mission? *Liquid Eddy: the CIA Offered him to Defeat Black and He'll Continue his Retirement. *J: What in the Point?!! Kino's in Danger and now We're Act IV Act V End Credits Category:Script Category:Transcripts